This invention relates to doll swings and displays.
Many small children play with dolls and may accumulate many dolls. Often, the dolls will be placed in a closet, a toy chest, or simply thrown in a comer of the room. It is desirable to have a display in which the dolls can be placed, so that the dolls can be neatly stored away, and so that the dolls can be displayed. Preferably, the doll display can also be used as a swing for the dolls contained therein, so that the child can play with the dolls in the display.
Many people also collect dolls and want to display then in an aesthetic manner.